All-Seeing Eye
The All-Seeing Eye, abbreviated as ASE 'and also called the '"eye of Tiamat ," is a highly advanced device designed as a "universal cipher." The ASE emits a beam of light which has a variety of different uses, including decoding Hidden Messages scrawled on walls in Drudge alphabet, overriding organic locks and lighting up rooms. When active, it hovers a few inches above the user's palm. It also has the ability to hack into computer databases, detect and destroy Ghost Mines and reveal cloaked Storm Scarabs. Furthermore, Michael Ford can still perform melee attacks while holding the ASE. During the campaign mission "Contagion," John Adams refers to the ASE as an "experimental prototype," indicating that the ASE may have been intended to perform many more tasks. During the campaign mission "Closure," Adams was willing to destroy the Trust base in a nuclear explosion just to get rid of Ford, who still carried the ASE. This means that either the ASE can withstand such a blast, or another ASE can still be made. However Conduit 2 seems to point out that the ASE is product of Tiamat rather then The Trust, serving as spy drones for her. Since Michael was already in possesion of the ASE at the end of The Conduit's campaign, the device is available from the beginning in Conduit 2 and can be used in all missions of the game. The ASE gains new features and works more as a detective device in that game rather than a puzzle solver (all of the invisible obstacles and enemies from The Conduit did not return in Conduit 2), with it Ford can scan and read the many Conspiracy objects scattered around the globe. These objects vary from simple objects like an ancient bell, to cds, to papers with information, or even hidden energy containers. Other objects that the ASE can scan include the Blueprints, that can allow Michael to use the Arsenal Replicator on Atlantis. In the original conduit, the ASE alerted the player of the proximity of a puzzle or invisible enemy, but in conduit 2 this feature is replaced with a manual search, by pressing the alternate fire button the ASE sends a sonar-like wave and if a scannable object is nearby it will produce an echoe. Also while using the ASE in Conduit 2 the visor changes getting a blue color, with this especial visor any scannable object will shine in bright yellow making it easier to find, invisible enemies can also be detected with this feature. While in first walkthroughs the ASE is much more utilized than in The Conduit, in subsequent replays, the device is only used sparingly to hack some terminals due to the scannable conspiracy objects becoming inert after being scanned for the first time. Involvement The All-Seeing Eye is obtained by Michael Ford on the Washington Metro, while on a Trust mission to capture the alleged terrorist Prometheus, and retreive a stolen Trust prototype. After Ford delved deep into the subway train cars, he stopped before a scientist holding the device, who detonated the train in an effort to kill both himself and Ford, thereby keeping Ford from repossessing the ASE. However, Ford survived the explosion, and he discovered the ASE amongst the debris. Contact John Adams congratulated Ford on taking back the device, which Prometheus' forces stole from a Trust research facility. After Adams betrayed Ford at the Memorial, Prometheus contacted Ford through the ASE, and later revealed to him Adams' plot to fake an invasion and take over the United States. When Ford arrived at the Trust Base and destroyed Prometheus' body, the latter transferred his consciousness to the ASE. When Adams tried to kill ford by destroying the entire instalation, he learns by Prometheus that the ASE could be used to hack into the lab and divert the power of several stasis tanks to power a conduit to escape. After these events, Ford travels to Atlantis, where Andromeda reveals to him that the device is the Eye of Tiamat. Further into the story, Prometheus reveals to Ford that the ASE can collect the energies of the dead Progenitors to make the user more powerful. After collecting the energies of Li, Katarina, and another female progenitor in the Lost City of Z, Prometheus channels their energies as well as his own into the Destroyer Armor, effetively giving Ford the power to take on Adams. Ford and Adams engage into a final battle in the center of the earth, with Ford comming out victorious. He then goes onto absorb Adams energy, as well as the other progenitor's, into himself. By doing this, the ASE goes berserk and sends a light signal to the massive Tiamat awaiting in the space, alerting it that all of the remainig progenitors have been killed. Speculation Andromeda refers the ASE as the "eye of Tiamat," a large computer like like spaceship. This seems to show it wasn't The Trust who created them, but rather Tiamat. It likely they served as spy drones for Tiamat, backed by the sight of floating ASEs throughout Conduit 2. It likely the ASE used by Michael Ford has been heavily modified to serve The Trust rather than Tiamat. However with the death of all the Progenitors on Earth, it signaled Tiamat of their defeat, and slowly moved towards Earth. Multiplayer Online, the All-Seeing Eye is used in the ASE Football and Team Objective modes. The ASE leaves a trail behind players that helps their opponents track them down, while they are restricted from using weapons. Also the ASE and its bases are always followed by the target indicator on the HUD, making nearly impossible to hide from enemy players. In Conduit 2, more ASE based games have been added but all retain the same functionality, additionaly, altough there is a sprint feature in the single player game with the ASE equipped, the carriers of the ASE cannot run on multiplayer matches. Special Edition ASE *Promo ASE *Eye of Ra Trivia * The ASE is never addressed as "All-Seeing Eye" in the game itself. Instead, it is simply referred to by its three-letter abbreviation. * The pattern projected by the ASE is that of the "all-seeing eye" symbol. * The special edition of The Conduit contains a Promotional Code used to unlock a second ASE model, the Promo ASE, which varies in color (red and/or blue) and projects a different pattern. *''Conduit 2's'' Limited Edition pre-order from Gamestop includes an Eye of Ra themed ASE. It appears to be gold plated, with a green lense, and has sun ray like pieces that run along the outside, possibly floating across it. *Upon closer inspection, the Eye of Ra ASE may infact be a model borrowed from High Voltage Software's Tournament of Legends. *In Conduit 2, the ASE scans much faster, and now has a radar like function that allows the user to find scannable objects in the area, only beeping if it detects a scannable object. The scanning mode also now looks similar to the scanning visor from the Metroid Prime series. *(Bug) In Conduit 2, before being used in a mission, the ASE's in-game model can be spotted floating in mid-air on some levels: **On the left of the ramp leading away from the Leviathan in Atlantis. **Above Li's battle arena. **Low on the ravine at Katarina´s fortress at the very beginning. **On the horizon during the battle with the HAVOC Gunship. **On top of the dead Progenitor in the Lost City of Z. **At the right of the conduit in Agartha, on the floor. **And possible more. Appearances *''The Conduit '' *''Conduit 2 '' Category:Artifacts Category:Tiamat